Ravenous Rampage
by Meliana Rose
Summary: this is a story about some new people coming to Camp Half-Blood, who start as enemy's and end up as inseparable best friends, who struggle through life, and the tough times, but get through it with the love of Family and Friends(please forgive my horrible summaries). Starts mild, then gets to thriller and suspense. Rated T for some violence, Language, and sexual..stuff.ENJOY! Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Y'all! OK so here is another story I made! It has my own character's and Rick Riordan's characters, I also have some shout outs, 1) to my BEST friend (since babies) who helped me put this together, she doesn't have a Profile on here but she like's helping me write stories, 2) to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP(check her out!) for encouraging me to write this, and helping me with the name! You're an AWESOME best friend! (I MISS YA!) 3) to my sister, (Mackenzie Valdez,check her out too!) who also helped me write this, and who let me use her character (you'll find out who), Love ya sis! 4) and last but SO not least, to long-live-PJ-HP-HG(check her too!) for just being an AWESOME friend, I really don't care if it takes a while for you to write back, I'm just SO GLAD your there for me! So Thanks you guys! XD anyways sorry for the long A/N, hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**with further ado...**

**_Chapter 1:_**

_Welcome to Camp Half Blood!_

_*_Jayclin's POV

"Wow! I have an awesome life!" Is what I would say if I _did_ have an awesome and normal life, but... nope I don't, thanks to being a demi-god,

ok so its not all _that _bad, if you don't count fighting monsters, almost dying all the time, not to mention people think I'm a freak!

So... yea! I , Jayclin Jackson, have an awesome life! I guess most people would think I actually do have an awesome life, considering I'm the daughter of Poseidon, but its not all that great,

people think I'm too good for them, that I'm a snobby bitch, I guess sometimes I can get off guard, but I have my best friend Mackenzie to help, oops I said too much, why don't we get started so you can forgot I said anything,

It all started in my "cool" high school, during free period, when Mackenzie Williams (before Valdez) came up to me, with a.. Lovely new style I might add

"JAYCLIN!" Mackenzie yelled across the hall, I ignored her though

I could hear wet boots pounding on the floor, I smirked

"What did you do?!" Mackenzie yelled again once she was enough to me,

"Do what Mack?" I asked not taking my eyes off my comic book

"Mud Jayclin! MUD! ON MY DAMN WHITE OUTFIT!"

"Oh right!" I said looking up "That's was a good plan wasn't it?" I said examining Mackenzie, she was covered in mud, her hair was crusted with mud her clothes that were once white, we're now brown and nasty, her combat boots, were filled with wet mud, I couldn't help but laugh

"You know that's a good look on you" I said sitting back on my seat, with my ankle resting on my knee,

Mackenzie grumbled, "Damn you Jayclin! Your going to pay!" Mackenzie said walking backwards, "WATCH YOUR BACK!" She finished jamming two finger in front of her eyes, then to my eyes,

I rolled my eyes, and went back to my comic book, it wasn't till after a few seconds when I heard whispers,

I cautiously looked around, then stood up, I poked my head out of the class room, looking both ways, to my left I saw Mackenzie and her friend Oliver talking quietly,

I quickly and quietly ran to the other side of the hall, hiding behind the side of the lockers, I opened my ears to hear

"What are you doing?" Mackenzie asked to Oliver

"There's no time to explain, we have to go!" Oliver answered

"Ollie! What the fuck is going on!"

"Mackenzie V-Williams! You know I don't like that language! And I'll explain on the way, please just come on!"

"On the way to what! This is too confusing!"

"I know it is, but if we go, I'll explain everything on the way and it won't be so confusing, JUST WILL YOU MOVE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!"

Then out of the blue something came from behind Mackenzie and Oliver, a Massive creature, with- for some reason, no horns, fur, fangs, claws, and for some reason underwear,

I jumped out of my hiding place "LOOK OUT!" I yelled

instantly Oliver glanced at the monster, and quickly pushed Mackenzie out of the way right before the monster swung his hand and smacked Oliver across the hall

"Oliver!" Mackenzie screamed

she stood up, screaming and running towards the monster, looking angry as hell,

"No! Mackenzie don't!" I thankfully yelled in time, Mackenzie stopped in her tracks, realizing what she was doing, then ran over to Oliver,

But that only caused the monster to move his attention towards me, I squealed a little inside, but confidently walked closer to it, Mackenzie was looking at me like I was crazy, which I was

the monster swung his hand again towards me, Thank God for my fast reflexes! I dodged that one, but I doubted I could dodge the other ones,

I quickly scanned the room for anything I could attack it with or distract it while Mackenzie leaves with Oliver

I spotted a water fountain a few feet away, I trust out my hand towards it, and closed my eyes concentrating

"Jayclin, what are you doing?" Mack asked

"SHUT UP!" I answered concentrating harder, but to be honest I really didn't know what I was doing, Something was telling me that was the way,

I could feel water flowing through me, I was regretting this by the minute, but I kept going, and withing minutes, right before the monster was about to grab me, a fountain of water burst out of the water fountain, knocking the monster off his feet,

I glanced at Mackenzie, she was staring at me in amazement, her mouth gaping,

"Don't just stand there! GO! leave with Oliver, while I distract him!" I said

Mackenzie recovered herself, she picked up Oliver, swung one of his arms onto her shoulder, and dragged him across the floor,

my attention went back to the monster, he was getting back onto his feet, my first instincts, run!

I turned around and ran, away from Mackenzie and Oliver, i looked back for second only to see Mackenzie looking back too, but what I saw in her eyes was something I've never seen before in her eyes, Concern,

I quickly turned my head around and focused on ahead of me, but I couldn't stop thinking of Mackenzie, was she really afraid for me, after all what I've done to her, or what she's done to me,

though my biggest fear is if I could loos this piece of shit, he just wouldn't give up,

but I didn't either, I kept running faster and faster, I could feel beads of sweat falling down my forehead,

my heart was pounding, and my lungs were screaming, and aching, I looked back just for one second, and when I turned around my foot caught a root, and I fell down face first into a pile of leaves,

"whoa!" I said getting up again, and brushing myself off as much as I could, then kept running, the monster was about 50 feet away from me,

right when I thought I could loose it, I ran into a creek,not small enough to jump over, but I didn't want to wade through it, with the encounter that happened give years ago, I found myself scared of Ocean's, Sea's, Lake's, Creek's,

so I decided to run around it, and I started running fast, the monster was now about 30 feet away from me,

about 5 minutes later, or 5 seconds, I couldn't tell, went by, I finally stopped, it seemed like the Creek went on forever,

I turned around only to be faced by the monster, he threw his head back bellowing, and pounding his chest with his fists, like a gorilla,

my heart was beating really fast, I breathing was getting faster and faster, I finally did what my instincts told me, I ducked down closing my eyes, waiting for the monster to kill me,

but after a while nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes, to see a flash of blonde and orange, I heard sword ripping,

once my focus was in view I saw a pretty girl with blonde princess curls tied in a ponytail, she had an orange shirt with the letters "CHB", she was strapping a dagger to her belt when she noticed me,

"Oh, hi! Im Annabeth Chase, I'm assuming that Minotaur was chasing you?" She asked

I nodded, still a little shocked, I tried getting up, but not such luck, thankfully this Annabeth girl held out her hand for me

I grabbed it, and she swung me up, I staggered to my feet, "U-Um.. Thank for s-saving me" I said once I got a hold of myself

"No problem! You were brave thinking you fight that monster off!" Annabeth answered

"Oh I didn't think I could fight it off, I was just trying to distract it from my fr- uh.. friends.."

"Wait! you had friends? where are they?!" Annabeth frantically searched around

"Relax, they should be safe"

"Should?! ugh! I'm worrying too much, I can just ask Grover or Gleeson Hedge to look for them" Annabeth started muttering

"Um.. can you please tell me what that monster was, before I loose my mind?!" I asked

"Oh, right!" Annabeth looked up again, then motioned me to follow her "That "Monster" was a Minotaur, very deadly, very bad, its rare to ever see one, only when something special is happening, though no prophecy has come yet in years, anyways, he's very powerful, my Fiancé slayed him twice, which is why his horns are gone"

"Wait Twice?!"

"Oh yea, monsters like him, always revive, maybe not instantly, some take decades, but some don't take that long, but a Minotaur only comes when told to, when something important is going to happen, I think it has something to do with you"

"What?!"

"Well when my Fiancé was chased by this Minotaur too, he became a legendary hero, but that Minotaur had orders to destroy him, because he was special"

"How?"

"He was the son of one of the big three gods"

"Wait, there's gods now?!"

Annabeth chuckled "There's always been gods, I'll try to explain it enough without getting you confused, so there was once a goddess, she was the queen of all, the mother earth, and there was a man, he was the king, the father of the heavens, long story short, they fell in love, and had children, some were bad some were good, Gaea got mad at Uranus, because he didn't like a set of their children and killed them, so she convinced her bad children to cut him into pieces, one of those children was Kronos, god of time, he was the father of six children: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, my Fiancé's father, Hades, and Zeus, then Hera and her brother Zeus got married and had Persephone, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena my mom, Apollo, Apollo's twin Artemis, and Dionysus, thus became the 12 Olympian gods: Zeus the king, Hera the Queen and his wife and sister, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Ares, Aphrodite, Aphrodite's husband, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, and Dionysus. Aphrodite came form by the foam in the sea when Uranus was cut to pieces, my mother sprouted from her father's head"

"What about Kronos?"

"Well when he had his children, he wanted to much power, so he ate his children, but his wife and sister Rhea, gave him a brick instead of Zeus, and he threw up his children, then Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades defeated him and cut him into pieces, just like their grandfather"

"So what makes your Fiancé so special other than his father being Poseidon?"

"Well, after a war occurred between the gods and their children, the big three gods made a vow to never again have children with a mortal woman, but Zeus and Poseidon broke that vow, so now it's very rare to be a child of the big three"

"Oh, I wouldn't be able to do that"

"Why?"

"Handling that much attention, expecting to be the leader at all the time," I shuttered "I could never be a child of the big three"

"Well you never know"

"How will I know"

"That you will know here" Annabeth said gesturing her hand to something in front of me,

there was a huge wooden tree-like arch in front of us, with the words "Κατασκήνωση Ημίαιμος" in Greek, but "Camp Half-Blood" In English, i had no idea how I could read it, but I just could **(A/N: I learned Greek from my dad, he went to Greece and learned how to speak, and I learned from him! XD)**

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth finished

**FEW! IM DONEEEE! I hope y'all liked it! its gonna get exciting later on, but for right now we're gonna stick to something mild, since I need help from my sister but she just went through her first break up, (which is why she hasnt written a lot) and she wont be helping me anytime soon, anyways, IM SOO EXCITED IM DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! especially you Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, I know you've been waiting a long time for this story! thank you for being patient and an awesome friend! P.S some of this Greek Mythology is not from Rick Riordan, cause Im leaning Greek Mythology in my school this year, and some of this stuff is more accurate than Rick's stuff, not to be mean or anything, I still have some of Rick's stuff, but some will be the actual Greek Mythology, anyways hope y'all liked it, PLEASE REVIEW, AND LIKE! I'D APPRECIATE IT! THANKS! XD**

**Death D' Girl**

**Out**

**Adios! ;)**


	2. Authors Note: PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Ok so this isn't a chapter (sorry), but I'm having a bit of a writers block, so I'm doing a voting game, PM me your favorite story of mine, (or the one you like the best), and the one with the most votes, that will be the story I will continue to write, and I won't be completely done with the other story's, that's when I will make another chapter of this (when the other story is done) and I'll make another vote, so PLEASE PM me when you get the chance! I would be extremely happy if you did! THANKS! **

**Adios**

**Death D' Girl**

**Out! ;)**


End file.
